Even Evil Has Standards
by AlfredisMyHero
Summary: Prompt inside. Country names and human names used.  Warnings: attempted molestation/rape and hinted shounen ai.  Read on own discretion. Will be rated T for now, and possibly M for future chapters.


Title: Even Evil Has Standards

By: AlfredisMyHero17

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia Axis Powers, no matter how much I wish I did.

AN: Flames are welcome and will be used to make me some warm marshmallow-chocolate-and graham cracker goodness.

Warnings: attempted molestation/rape, hinted shounen ai, but could be seen as parental.

If you read the warnings in the summary, and if you see the warnings now and continue to read even though you do not like this type of story, please do not send abusive reviews to me telling me how much I suck. Constructive criticism is appreciated though.

I want to thank my friend CelticCat1293 from RPGW for beta-ing.

Started: 8/24/10

Finished: 8/24/10

* * *

Russia's POV

This may come as a shock, but I am not truly heartless. I have feelings just like everybody else, and I also have morals as well.

There are two things I really hate…

One is when people mess with what I consider mine. And the other, is when people force other people into doing something that they obviously do not want to do. So when I came upon Francis and my sweet little Raivis one cold winter night I became furiously angry at the stupid Frenchman. I was also shocked beyond belief that the only thing I could do for a moment was stare at them with wide eyes.

Let me tell you the scene. Francis was in _my _home, where Lithuania and Estonia were, I do not know. But yes, Francis was is my house with my dear, sweet Raivis.

Raivis was practically stripped naked, only wearing his thick red military jacket to cover himself, and shaking like a leaf in a windstorm. Francis was touching him! Touching _my _Latvia! I felt the anger rise up in me and only get worse when the Frenchman's hands started to wander around the smaller Latvian's body and hearing Raivis's pleads for him to stop. Now, I may use violence to keep my Baltic countries in line, but I would never force one of them to do _this_ type of thing.

I pulled out my trusty faucet pipe and walked towards Francis, who's back was away from me. Latvia saw me coming and his eyes grew large and desperate, yet filled with shame at the same time.

"M-Mr. R-Russia!" he exclaimed as I hit France with the pipe. He dropped to the ground with a groan. I quickly snatched Latvia into my arms and gave him my coat to cover himself with. He took it gratefully and ran upstairs to hide.

France got up off the floor, his face scrunched in pain.

"So, you decided that you could come into _my _home, and then try to force my Latvia into becoming one with you, is that not what happened да?"

He started to stutter in my face trying to make up excuses.

"Молчи ты французский свинья!" I yelled at him. He instantly became quite. I got up in his face and pulled him up by the collar of his shirt, and raising him a little ways away from the floor.

"If you ever set foot into my house again, and if you ever try to talk to _my _Latvia again, I will make sure you are wiped off the map. Do you hear me!" I screamed at him, he nodded his head with great speed. I took him to the front door and threw him out into the cold snow, his jacket not to far behind him.

"Now never come back to Russia unless you want to start an all out war." I said with malicious intent and slammed the door shut on him.

Latvia peeked his head out from the staircase banister, dressed in fresh pajamas, my coat in his small hands. I motioned for him to come here and he did so, shaking with every step. One he was in front of me, he turned his head so that his gaze met the floor.

"Ты в порядке Латвии?" He just nodded his head. I kneeled down on the floor and pulled him into my arms. I felt his small, shaky hands slowly grab onto my shirt and hold onto it with a fierce grip. I wrapped my arms around his small form as he sobbed openly into my shirt.

After a while the sobbing stopped and he settled in my arms. I looked down only to see him sleeping. I let out a rare smile and picked him up. My room was the closest so I took him in there and placed him on the large bed and covered him up.

"Спокойной ночи, мой драгоценный Латвии." I said softly as I started a small fire in the fire place to keep the room warm, shut out the light, shut the heavy door, and went into my office where I took out an unopened bottle of vodka and started to drink slowly into the night.

I may be seen as the most monstrous and brutal country in the world, but even monsters have standards.

Конец!

* * *

AN: I used a translator for the Russian so if it is wrong, feel free to tell me so in either a review or a PM. ^^

Also, if you want me to continue, please tell me so. And if you do, tell me if you want any specific thing to happen. ^^

Translations:

Да- yes

Молчи ты французский свинья!- Be quiet you French pig!

Ты в порядке Латвии?- You ok Latvia?

Спокойной ночи, мой драгоценный Латвии.- Good night, my precious Latvia.

Конец- The End!


End file.
